


Pastry Kisses

by Bymboogles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Competition, Established Relationship, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Shiratorizawa only has one kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bymboogles/pseuds/Bymboogles
Summary: The only thing Shirabu loves more than Semi Eita is his pride.So of course, when a bake off between the volleyball team is announced, Shirabu immediately volunteers.Eita does the same before giving a smirk. This is going to be one heck of a competition.—Or, Shiratorizawa holds a competition for a spot at a bake sale, and Shirabu doesn't want to lose to his stupidly cute boyfriend Semi Eita.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	Pastry Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on my very first Semishira fanfiction. Honestly, this was written to please my Semishira fans because SEMISHIRA IS GREAT AND NEEDS MORE LOVE.
> 
> Anyways, this was written after I binge-read all of sopenation's Semishira fics, and read "Jealousy looks cute on you" about 100 times. (Here's the link to the fic, btw: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402322)
> 
> Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy!

The only thing Shirabu loves more than Semi Eita is his pride.

So of course, when a bake off between the volleyball team is announced, Shirabu immediately volunteers.

Eita does the same before giving a smirk. This is going to be one heck of a competition.

—

The competition goes like this:

Volunteers are randomly placed onto a team. Everyone else is in charge of taste testing. There will be one day _total_ for both teams to bake and put their desserts together. Afterwards, the taste testers select the better treats for the bake sale. The chosen treats allow the respective team bragging rights.

_Cheating is not allowed._

The first team consists of Shirabu, Kawanishi, and Ushijima.

The second team is Eita, Tendou, and Goshiki.

Both teams are planning their treats in secret, because everyone knows that Shiratorizawa only has one kitchen.

—

Shirabu's team gathers in his and Kawanishi's dorm to brainstorm ideas.

So far, they've discussed confetti cake pops and red velvet donuts.

"Come on, guys!" Shirabu says from where he sits on his bed scrolling through his phone for ideas. "We need to bake something good if we want to win!"

Ushijima speaks up in his dull voice. "Why are you trying so hard?"

"He probably just wants to beat Semi-senpai," Kawanishi says.

Shirabu jumps off the bed and lands between his teammates. "Nothing wrong with a little rivalry. Now, what're we making?"

Kawanishi peers over Shirabu's shoulder. The phone screen is open to Pinterest, and aesthetic food is on display.

"What about those?" Kawanishi asks and points. "Aren't those called macarons?

Shirabu gasps. "What a great idea, Tachi." There's a hint of pride in his voice. "Let's look them up some more."

  
—

  
According to a recipe Shirabu found online, they'll need a whole bunch of different ingredients. They'll need some eggs, a little bit of salt, _two_ types of sugar–it was a lot of stuff to buy, and that was only half of the ingredients!

Nonetheless, Shirabu is determined to win this competition. Anything that means beating his stupidly cute boyfriend is something that needs to be taken seriously.

Shirabu is at the grocery store now, trying to hurry because today is the day the teams get to bake. It's already 8:30 am, and whoever gets to the kitchen first gets a head start on the competition.

Shirabu's mental list is checked off one by one: powdered sugar, _normal_ sugar, salt, almond flour, eggs, and vanilla extract. Shirabu doesn't want to waste time buying ingredients for the buttercream filling, so he just grabs a pre-made container of frosting off the shelf.

Rushing to the check out line, Shirabu almost trips on himself when he sees Eita and Goshiki leaving the store. It doesn't help that Eita turns around and flashes the gorgeous smile that he knows Shirabu loves. This time though, a devilish gleam lies behind his eyes.

Cursing under his breath, Shirbu switches directions and heads to the self-checkout. He's done within a minute, and is practically running out the store with three plastic bags in hand.

Now it's just a quick 10 minute walk back to Shiratorizawa.

  
—

  
Shirabu knows it's already too late by the time he arrives at the dorms. Eita knows how to drive.

Sure enough, when Shirabu walks past the kitchen, it's already bustling with Eita's teammates.

Goshiki is cutting apples, and Tendou is messily rolling dough into long uneven squares. Eita stands in the corner preheating the oven.

Wasting a precious second of time, Shirabu glances over to check what they're making. He smells cinnamon. Apples, cinnamon, and dough. Eita's team is making apple pie.

Shirabu scoffs. Apple pie? That's such a basic dessert. He's partially glad though, because it means they'll be done quicker.

Placing his bags on a counter nearby, he runs to the student lounge.

"Where's Ushijima-san?" Shirabu practically shouts at Kawanishi, who's sitting quietly on the couch. "We need to be ready to take over the kitchen at any moment."

"Relax, Kenjirou." Kawanishi puts his phone down. "We still have the rest of the day, remember?"

Shirabu starts pacing. "Well, why didn't you take control of the kitchen earlier? You've been here all morning."

"Semi-senpai asked me last night if they could use it first."

"And you said yes?!"

Shirabu groans as he walks back to the kitchen.

Only a foot away from each other, Shirabu locks eyes with Eita, who's still standing by the oven.

A quick glance is all it takes for Shirabu to know that something is baking at this very moment.

"Eita!" Shirabu runs to him cheerily. "Why didn't you let your boyfriend use the kitchen first, huh?" Teasingly, he wraps his arms around Eita's neck, forcing the older to turn away from the oven and hold onto him.

Eita laughs at Shirabu's fake pout before smirking. "Guess I just didn't want to, _Kenjirou._ "

"Oh, you're going to regret saying that." Shirabu presses his lips to Eita's, knowing full well that Eita's never been able to refuse him. So of course, Eita kisses back, pressing Shirabu against the counter near them.

Shirabu is holding Eita close, arms dropped to his hips.

"Eita!" Shirabu whines when the older one pulls away. "I'm not done yet."

Their lips crash together again, this time with Shirabu biting on Eita's lower lip a little harder than neccessary.

Wincing slightly, Eita turns away and brings his head down slowly to kiss Shirabu's gorgeous neck. His head is thrown back and waiting, after all.

Shirabu smiles, not because of the kisses, but because they've turned in a position so that he can see the oven clearly. Eita's back is to it, and all Shirabu needs to do is look across to see the pie inside.

They've ignored the oven timer through their kisses, and Shirabu knows he heard it go off a few minutes ago.

His attention is brought back to his boyfriend when Eita kisses his cheek.

"Why so distracted today?" the third year hums.

Shirabu pulls away and smirks. "I should be asking you that."

Suddenly Goshiki shouts out. "Semi-senpai! The pie is burning!!"

The last thing Shirabu sees before turning to leave is Eita's eyes widening in realization.

"D-don't touch it, idiot!" Shirabu hears Eita yell at Goshiki. "You're going to–ah! Tendou, get over here!"

—

  
"So," Ushijima says the next day at the lounge. "Neither team's dessert will be used for the bake sale."

Shirabu's team got disqualified for cheating before they even started baking their macarons. Eita's team's pie was too burnt to be used.

"As punishment, the teams will alternate days cleaning the gym after practice for a month," Ushijima continues. "Semi and Shirabu, for misbehaving, you two will be cleaning for two additional months."

Eita sits on the couch silently, though Shirabu knows he'll take revenge later tonight.

Shirabu doesn't really mind though. No one won, after all, though it would've been nice to. Besides, there are much better things to compete in.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and/or comments are appreciated! I'd love to hear what other people think about my writing. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
